Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey
by WASAH21
Summary: After the academy has been won, the Corruption defeated, Sky and his friends journey into the land of Corruptia to save their dead comrade, will they find him and get out, or will they be trapped there forever? Or, will something else get in the way? T for language and whatever happens during. If your wondering, the cover is supposed to be Dw, no, I didn't draw it.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**Well, here we are! The newest story from me, ****_Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey_****! So, this is the fic that comes off my most recently finished fic ****_Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid, _****so, if you liked that one, prepare to have your socks blown off and spend hours on end trying to find them and your feet! READ ON!**

Chapter one, A dimension, not a realm?

Sky's POV

"Kitty, Ztrat, Screw, we have a mission, we're going to save Dw." I said

"How? He's dead, we don't have the ability to make an Ather portal." Ztrat explained.

"We don't need to go to the Ather and we don't need to make a portal."

"He's not in the Ather? Then where is he? TELL ME NOW!" Kitty pulled her sword and put it to my neck.

"He's in a place called Corruptia, there's a portal out somewhere, we need to find the portal, get into Corruptia, find Dw and get out. Thats out mission, thats what we're going to do." I pushed the blade away from my neck, she backed away.

"Well, then all there is left to do is to find this portal." Screw said, he sounded a little different. "And tharts my smarty pants voice!" There we go, everyone laughed, mostly because of the accent he put behind it, almost German.

"All hilarity aside, we need to find this portal." Ztrat pulled us out of the laughing spree.

"I know where the portal to Corruptia is." I turned to see Liam, half his face was black, his hood torn up badly, he was hit hard, he had a slight limp also.

"Well then, looks like we have a guide." I said

"No, you don't, you have a map."

"Either way, now we know where to go."

"Yeah, and just so you know, it's not as easy to get back as it is to go there, you need to Ïøπµ" He blinked a few times, then he fell over, unconscious.

"Damn, something went wrong."

"Sky..." I looked over at him, somehow, even after smashing his skull on the ground he's still conscious. "Remember, Corruptia is a dimension... Not a realm, like the Nether and the Ather... It's like the End... A completely separate dimension..." His head fell to the ground with a crack. _LiamyLoo Fell from a great hight. _

_Not really,_ I though to myself, _Only his head fell, and it was a couple inches from stone._

"All right, now that we have a map," I picked up the map that Liam had dropped and opened it. "We know where Corruptia is. Oh, well then, it's pretty close! Right under the academy!" I ran into the Academy, I should really use its proper name.

**NO!**

**No, name DIS chapter! :P See ya next time! Edit: So, I was looking through my reviews and noticed that _Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid _Had 52 reviews! WOW. Thank you all for being such great readers! 3**


	2. Chapter 2, Into Corruptia

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**Wai, hallo dere! I haz been hazing trouble with coming up with teh name for teh academy, soooooo... YOUPEOPLENAMEIT! LHJSABDKHASBDKHGVASDKGSVADKGFVBKAJHBFKSVD! KJSBKHSADHJB READ ON SJHDBAKJHSBDLJHASBDLJHAS!**

Chapter 2, Into Corruptia.

Sky's POV

"Sky! Wait, we haven't been inside the academy the battle!" Jason yelled

"Yeah Sky! You need to be careful!" Ty yelled

"I know dammit! But I have to find him!" I saw it, the wall made of pistons, I had always wondered why it was here.

"TLAH!" I heard a raspy voice yell, " MEHT TEG! SREDURTNI!" I spun around in time to block a strike from a blackened sword.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I slammed my sword against the... Wait, what is this thing? It was like a blackened skeleton, except, he or she or whatever the hell that thing is, had a mist around it, and a face, I didn't recognize it, but it was a face.

"EREHW?" I heard another one of these things yell.

"EREH REVO!" The one fighting me yelled, I cut its neck and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Another ran over, this one was wielding two knives, I saw something go behind it, an arm wrapped around its face, a knife that looked like it had a blaze rod hilt, the blaze rod seemed to come up in two curved spikes next to the blade, the blade itself seemed to be made of pitch black.

"Nice kill bro!" Ztrat yelled, I saw it was Screw that killed the... Whatever it was.

"Thanks!" He swung around and cut another one across the chest, I stabbed another in the face, soon everyone was fighting these things, there was so many, it took almost an hour to kill them all.

"God... Dammit..." I was trying to catch my breath, "What... The hell... Where those... Things?"

"I-I don't know but I think they where guarding the portal to Corruptia." Dawn said.

"It doesn't matter right now, we just need to get through that portal and get Dw." Ztrat said.

"Yeah, lets go." We walked towards the place that the map showed, I remember seeing a wall made of piston tops, we would have to break those down in order to get there.

* * *

It took a while, but we're here, the fake wall.

"Ty, Jason, give me a hand with this." I walked up and started to smash the wall, they helped me, it took a few minutes, but I saw it, the portal, it laid on the ground, it made a sound like a breathy laugh, it was a pitch black portal substance. "I'll go in first, Butter Golem, Dawn, stay here."

"But-" Dawn started.

"All right Sky." Butter golem cut her off with a look.

"I'll see you later." I backed up a few steps, and got a running start, I jumped in, and was absorbed by the black goo.

**MUHUHAHAHAHA!**

**A cliffhanger for you! How many people will be like "WHY? WHY YOU DO DIS?" and I'll just be sittin there lolling :D**


	3. Chapter 3, Corruptia

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**So, here's the chapter we finally get to see Corruptia! Now, I'm going to start replying to reviews in my authors notes! So! First is: **

**kgg10: Thank you for being the first to send in a name for the academy!**

**Furry And Kitty: I do dis cuz I can :P**

**So little reviews to reply for dis one... LAJHDFBJAHSBDKJASHD (That was so complicated.)**

**READ ON! **

Chapter 3, Corruptia.

Sky's POV

There was a sickening _slurp!_ As I fell through the goo, I was on some sort of, black block, I got up fast at the sound of footsteps, I saw a familiar face.

"Dw?" I said, amazed that it was this easy, then my friends appeared next to me.

"Ebyam." He said, is that like the native language? "Detpurroc ton era uoy, eid ot eraperp." He pulled out a sword, made of corruption by the looks of it, then swung at my chest, I jumped back.

"Okay, maybe not Dw." I pulled my own sword, we fought for a minute, he pulled a cheap shot and raised his sword above his head. "DON'T DO DIS!" I saw a figure on a nearby cliff.

"I was taught something in my time here." I heard a very familiar booming voice come from the cliff. "That would be, Fly like a butterfly," He backed up, and ran off the cliff, he jumped and a pair of angelic wings spread from him, "STING LIKE A BEE!" the wings closed and the person came hurtling down, I could see a glint in his hand, he had a knife, the not-Dw turned, then was stabbed by the other person, I was able to see his armor, it was white, those angelic wings folded to his back.

"Damn." Jason said, I turned towards him and nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'd think you would recognize me." He slowly stood, I saw him, Dw. He smiled. "Miss me?" He sheathed his knife and turned.

"Holy budder... Dude, we've been looking for you, the enderprincess is okay, but, everyones mourning." I explained.

"I'd hope they where mourning, and I know about the enderprincess. Come on we need to get to the shelter before more Corrupted come." He started to walk in a certain direction, I checked our bearings, but the x and y where being spazzes.

"Dammit, I cant check out the coordinates." Dw turned around.

"Well no shit." He turned and put his hand on my shoulder "I haven't known where the hell I am for about a month now."

"Well that sucks." Ty said, he yanked a compass out of his bag, literally _yanked it_ out of his bag, it was always full of crap.

"I keep telling you to clean out your bag." I told him.

"Hold." Dw put his arm out, stopping us, there was a cave in the ground. "Here, your going to need these to get to the base." He handed us all sets of armor, I saw what kind it was, it was called Angelic Armor, on the back of the chest plate was small wings, like the one on Dw's back.

"Is this the armor you wear?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, it lets you fly, you also wont take fall damage." I was hardly listening as I pulled the second boot on.

"Lets do this." I ran towards the hole and jumped, at first I was falling at a normal rate, then, I jerked upwards, I looked above me, brilliantly shining white wings opened up and caught the air, I no longer felt the armor on me, but I felt the wings, like they had just become a part of me. "WAHOOOO!" I yelled as I took a sharp turn.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!" Jason's voice echoed through the cave.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I heard Ztrat yelling, I guess he was having problems.

"WREOOOOOOO!" Screw screamed joyously.

"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY ASSHOLE!" Kitty must be angry about something, I looked behind me and she wasn't there so, couldn't have been at me.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WOMAN!" Yep, thats Ty.

"I see your enjoying this." Dw flew up beside me.

"HELL YEAH!" He smiled and dodged a pillar. "So, whats been happening while you've been here?"

"Well..."

**WRAP IT UP!**

**So, there we go, I just recently found out, someones making a mod for this fic! :D And if anyone wants to meet me on minecraft, my Username is Dwfan1212, yes I used my own username in the story, PROBLEM? YES? GTFO. I usually play on the us.1-10 The herobrine servers. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4, The Resistance

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**Hi allz you peoplez. New chapter now. READ ON.**

Chapter 4, The Resistance.

Sky's POV

After our fun little ride through the cave, we came across a town looking area.

"There, thats it." Dw flew down, the wings on his back flapping, it looked almost as majestic as budder. "The resistance, now we can get started!"

"What are they doing?" Jason asked, I turned and he pointed down, there was a whole bunch of people looking up at us, bows ready to fire.

"I don't know, but they shoot, I take them out." I pulled my bow and nocked an arrow, Dw looked at me and nodded, I took the shot, the peoples eyes widened, all but one of them moved, that one, took an arrow to the eye, the others lowered their bows, the one that was shot grabbed the arrow and yanked it out oh his eye, screaming the entire time. "How the hell is that guy alive?"

"We cant die here." I looked over at Dw, who was smirking. "Well, the ones that came here the hard way at least." He pulled his sword and stabbed himself in the chest, then pulled it out with nothing more than a slight twinge of pain in his eye.

"Damn." Ty said, a look of horror plastered to his face, Dw laughed.

"HAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD'A SEEN THE LOOK ON YOU'RE FACE!" He sheathed his sword.

"Dude, no offense, but your a major dick." Ztrat said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know." He flew down, landing in front of a large building. "This is HQ."

"All right, so, whats the plan?"

"Your joining the resistance." He knocked on the door, a slide opened, I saw a man's face, after a second the slide closed and the door opened.

"Cliché much?" Ztrat said, walking in, I followed him in, after a few steps, I realized, someone had a bow aimed at me, I swung around and shot him dead center of the forehead, he screamed and started to pull it out.

"It still bothers me that whoever I shoot, doesn't die." I said, putting my bow back.

"Llik meht!" A voice rang from outside.

"Damn! The Corrupted found us!" One of the people yelled.

"What?" Screw asked, pulling his sword.

"That thing you met when you first arrived, that was a Corrupted, more specifically, _my_ Corrupted." Dw explained.

"What do ya mean, _your_ Corrupted?" Jason asked, I decapitated one of the Corrupted running through the door, trying to get us.

"Well," Dw slammed one of their heads in with the hilt of his sword, "everyone that got here through being corrupted, there's a copy of them made, they are the Corrupted, most look ugly as fuck, but, somehow, mine looked almost as good as me." I shot another with my bow.

"We need to go, or we'll get pinned down!" Another one of the people said, stabbing one of the Corrupted.

"Yeah, lets move! Through here!" He opened a trap door, signaling us to go, he came down last, after me, just after he closed the door, I saw shadows, we climbed hurriedly down the ladder. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah, everyones here." I said.

"All right, now we just need to go through the tunnel, Sky and I will take point. Ztrat, Screw, you take up the rear." Dw ordered, they nodded and ran to the back of the line, me and Dw started walking, him with his sword out, me with my bow.

"So, whats the plan now?"

"Well, they somehow invaded the place I helped build, and that pisses me off, so, we're going after one of their commanders."

**Cut!**

**Well, this took a bit longer than I thought it would, mostly because I hurt my fingers, but anyway, hope you enjoyed, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5, What Happens in Corruptia

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**Well, its been a while since I wrote a chapter of dis. I just had a major case of Writers Block, I recently watched a CN special on bullying, and, personally, just ****_seeing _****someone being a bully makes me feel like I should smash a club (LOL CAVEMANFILMS REFERENCE) over their head. Don't bully, be the good person, ****_stop_**** the bullying, don't just stand by. The reason I'm writing this, is because my friend kept pestering me and because of the bullying thing, so, yeah. In addition I've been pretty tired. Read on :/**

Chapter 5, What happens in Corruptia.

Sky's POV

"Which one?" I asked, walking down the tunnel, I had my bow ready.

"One of the ones they'll notice being dead." Dw used his sword to create sparks and light up the tunnel for a few moments, "Basically, I think the right hand man of the leader should do."

"Right, so, if I shot one of the Corrupted in the face, it would die right?"

"Yeah, it should."

"Good, hey, theres a light down there!" I pointed, everyone started to run, we all came across the edge of a chasm, I jumped and flew out, everyone followed.

"Sky, we need to leave, and take Dw with us." Jason said as he landed in front of me.

"What? No, I cant leave until I take the Corrupted down!" Dw slammed me in the chest, I fell over. "And if you wont help me, I'm going to need the armor back." Dw was serious about this.

"Of course, I will help, but we are going to bring you back after."

"Fine, but your bringing the resistance." He turned, and started walking. "You coming?"

"Come on, we need to go, the Corrupted leaders await." Ty ran after Dw, I followed, I saw a few, _things_ on the way, what they were, I don't know.

* * *

After a while we made it to a large, black castle, we walked around to the side, Dw pointed out an opening, that would be our entrance point, he moved a barrel, into place, I climbed and crawled through the opening, I came out in what I suspected to be a dungeon.

"Sky, see if theres any prisoners." Dw told me, I opened a few doors, no one in any of them.

"I don't think there is any." I opened the last door down the hall, and finally there was someone, a girl, she had greenish hair, blue eyes, her face covered in cuts, what I'm guessing is prisoner uniform hung loosely from her, she lifted her head at the door opening. "Hey! I got someone!" I waved everyone in, I smashed the chains on the wall, she fell to her knees.

"W-who are you?" She asked, I put my hand down, she took it and I helped her to her feet.

"We're the resistance, for now thats all you need to know." Dw handed her a knife.

"She's gonna need armor, do we have extra?" I asked.

"No, just let her borrow yours for now." I nodded and pulled off my helmet and chestplate, handing it to her.

"Whats that?" She pointed at me, after a moment her eyes widened. "HUSBAND!" She tackled me,her lips crashing into mine.

"MMMPH!" I signaled them to get her off me.

"GAH HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAA!" Ty burst out laughing, Dw walked over and yanked her off me.

"I'm just wondering what the FUCK just happened."

"Well, what happens in Corruptia."

**LOL**

**So, yeah, thats sorta funny. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6, I'ma keel you now

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate journey

**So, I see my new Minecraftia Journeys story isn't really taking off, 0 reviews... FUUUUUUUU! Well... read on... I guess...**

Chapter 6, IMA KEEL YOU NOW.

Sky's POV

"I bet you liked that huh?" Ty elbowed my arm.

"Shut up dick bag..." I punched him in the gut, he just kept laughing.

"Ty, seriously, you need to get off his back about that, he didn't do anything, our friend here tackled him, there wasn't anything he could do about it."

"Ima keel you now." A voice rang from behind us, I spun around and pulled back my bow, I saw a little girl, no more than seven years old, holding a sword, I knew I would regret the decision, mostly because she was probably some sort of super badass or something, I fired my bow, and, of course, just as I though, she caught the arrow. With her feet, which I didn't think would happen.

"Damn." I fired a few more arrows and Dw teleported and grabbed the kid by that throat and wrist, slamming both against the wall, the sword clattered to the floor.

"No. Bad." Dw kicked the sword towards us, I picked it up, and stuck it in the ground. "HEY!" The kid slammed Dw with his feet, causing him to let go, I tackled her and held her down by her ankles and wrists, and she appeared to be really tall for her age, I could hardly hold her without making my self look like a pedo.

"I say we gut 'er now!" One of the guys said, I glared back at him, he immediately shut up.

"Whats your name?" I asked him, still glaring.

"Sphink. I have no idear what it means." He replied.

"All right, you make another comment like that and I'm going to-"

"SREDURTNI! MEHT TEG!" The familiar call of a Corrupted guard echoed through the hall, I looked over at Dw, who understood what I was thinking, nodded.

"I'll take care of them." I stood up, pulling out my sword instead of my bow, I felt a heat that I know, but haven't felt for a while, I held out my hand, a budder sword appeared, I remembered the enchantments, I would say them, but I have a few Corrupted to kill.

"Lleh eht?" One of the corrupted said, the sword let out a faint glow, only enough for me to find, and kill them. "EREHT, LLIK MIH"

"No." I walked forward, feeling a power I've only felt once before, my amulet started glowing, I felt a surge of power flow through me, a second sword appeared in my other hand, that was new, but very useful. "So, whose first for the party?" I smirked, I felt the insanity that came with the amulets power wash over me.

**Is that a cliffhanger?**

**Well, there we go everyone, it's a short chapter but either way, its a chapter, also I wanted to notify you guys about a forum I created, I named it but when I search it, it wont come up, so I'ma give you teh link :D forum/OCers/133026/  
**


	7. Chapter 7, Insanity is fun!

Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey

**hello, tis I! Here's a chapter for ya :D**

Chapter 7, Insanity is fun!

Sky's POV

"Qufad?" I heard one of the corrupted say as I approached, the sword, the new one, looked like a budder katana, apposed to the one that I had before, which was a general broadsword, I continued to walk forward, a crazy grin plastered to my face.

"Hey, heh heh, wanna play?" After I said that, I realized that this amulet could make me _creepy_ as well as insane, the corrupted charged, "Oh! HAH HAH! I guess you do! HAH HAH GACK!" One of them managed to punch me un the gut, but I only laughed, the Corrupted backed away a bit, as I broke into a mad laughing fit, during which I cut the Corrupted in half.

"Sky, are you all right?" Jason asked from behind me, "You seem-"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" I laughed, slamming a button I had only just realized was there, I would have never seen it if I was going in all normal stuff, I heard a familiar hiss, and grinned wider when I realized what it was. "BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" I jumped back about three blocks, the TNT exploding, sending me back a bit, but sending the Corrupted straight to the Nether. "BEING INSANE IS FUN!" I yelled as I came off the energy the amulet gave me.

"Damn Sky, your creepy when you use that thing!" Dw walked up and punched me in the arm, I looked over and grinned at him. "Anyway, we need to move, I nodded and he signaled for the rest to follow.

**Well, really short chapter.**

**So, I really didn't have any ideas for this chapter, so if you guys/girls have any ideas feel free to tell me! See ya!**


End file.
